(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water dispenser structure, and in particular, a water dispenser which can self-dispense water to animals or pets kept within a cage or the like. The water dispenser is easily mounted at the exterior of the cage keeping the animals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional water dispenser for pets such as dogs, cats or birds. The dispenser comprises a water container 1 which contains a limited supply of water. In application, the water 2 has to be constantly added to the dispenser. It is common for people to be too busy to add water 2 or to forget to add water 2 for the small animal 4. Occasionally, one of the dispensers may not fill with sufficient water 2 and the animals may die. To add water to all dispensers of the cage 3 is laborious and time consuming. This is very inconvenient. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water dispenser for small animal which mitigates the shortcomings of the conventional water dispenser for animals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water for small animals or pets comprising a base seat, a pad body, a trigger rod, a rim pad, a press tube, and a clip, characterized in that the clip, further comprises a front clip board, a rear clip board and an upper mounting, the base seat is hollow and is provided with external threads, one side of the base seat is provided with an engaging head for connection to a tube connected to a water supply, and the other side of the base seat is a recess section being provided with inner threads, the pad body is positioned within the recess section and the pad body is provided with at least a through hole, the upper end and the side of the base seat external threads and is engaged with the protrude edge of the press tube, which is screwed to the base seat to form as a unit, the protruded edge and the recess section of the base seat are sealed, the press tube is hollow and has a notch at one end, and the other end of the tube is provided with external threads and the protruded edge is provided with a protruded seat having a rim pad, the trigger rod is installed on the center of the press tube, one end of the trigger tube is provided with a ring bottom which is sealed respectively with the pad body and the rim bottom to stop the flow of water, whereby, if the trigger rod is slanting, a gap is formed between the in bottom and the pad which allows water to flow to be drunk by any small animal kept in a cage.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser for small animals or pets which dispenses water automatically and is conveniently operated. The dispenser saves time and it is not laborious to add water into the dispenser and thus, the dispenser subsequently reduces the fatality of the small animals kept in a cage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water dispenser for small animals or pets, wherein the dispenser is clip at the exterior of the cage, facilitating adjustment and supplying of water.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the preset invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numeral refer to identical or similar parts.